Fatherhood
by hoc-et-quod
Summary: The thing that caught Loki's attention the most about the wolf was that it had green eyes.
1. Fatherhood

**Title:** Fatherhood

**Summery:** The thing that caught Loki's attention the most about the wolf was that it had green eyes.

**Characters:** Loki, Sigyn, Fenris, Ikol

**Note:** This takes place after _Simple is Boring_.

* * *

><p>The thing that caught Loki's attention the most about the large wolf was that it had green eyes. Sure, a more logic part of his mind was far more concerned about the fangs just inches from his face, but it didn't distract him from the wolf's eyes.<p>

Green eyes were not unheard of amongst the Aesir. But Loki had a particular shade, or so he'd been told. It had been said, by more than one person, that it was the color of deadly poison (though, Loki had yet to come across any poisons that shade). Lady Sigyn said they looked like green gems. He was partial to the latter description. Regardless of what they were compared to, it was generally agreed upon that this shade of green was unique to Loki.

As such, it was quite of surprise to see that the wolf currently snarling at him had that same, particular shade.

The day started normally enough. Today he and Sigyn had planned to venture into the forest for ingredients for their potions and spells. When he arrived for an early breakfast, Sigyn announced something had come up with her family trade that needed to be addressed as soon as possible. So Loki took note of what she needed and went off with just Ikol

The search was very successful. Loki and Ikol managed to find most of the items needed and the ones he didn't Sigyn could probably find at the market. So he was just about to head back to the city when he heard a low growl behind him.

It was the wolf. Large and black – much larger than any normal wolf. As soon as Loki turned to face it, it charged at him. Loki was about to teleport away, but the wolf stopped abruptly just inches away from him. Loki froze as well.

This close Loki saw how truly massive the wolf was. It was wider than he was and its head came up to his chest. And then there were those green eyes.

The wolf shifted slightly and Loki teleported up into a tree. The wolf charged the tree and tried to run up the trunk. It almost made the lowest branch, but ended up dropping back down.

"Get back down here, you little bastard," it growled, its front paws braced against the trunk.

"Ah, what a clever fellow you are, Mr. Wolf," Loki replied.

"I have a name," the wolf replied.

"If you tell me, I may address you correctly."

The wolf let out a 'wuff'. "As if you don't know."

Loki frowned. Another person, or creature in this case, from his ignoble past that he probably wronged, yet he couldn't even remember to apologize properly. He probably should have guessed considering Ikol was now nowhere to be found.

"Forgive me, Mr. Wolf, but I don't remember anything of my former life. If I have wronged you..."

The wolf cut him off with a harsh bark then pushed himself off of the trunk and began pacing.

"So what Hela said is true?" the wolf said.

"You know Hela?"

"Of course I know my sister," the wolf shot back.

Loki stared down at the wolf. If Hela was his sister... "Then that means..."

Another bark. "That's right, Father. Your son, Fenris, has come to pay you a visit."

Loki made a mental note to ask Ikol to make a list of all his children so they'd stop surprising him when they showed up.

"Ah, Fenris...Son..." Loki began. "I'd like to talk. If I come down, do you promise not to attack me."

Fenris let out a gruff laugh and sat down. "I suppose I could agree to that. For a while, at least."

Loki took a deep breath and teleported back down to the ground. Fenris didn't make any motions to move.

"So, what did Hela say?"

"First she told me you died. 'Good riddance' I thought." Fenris replied. "Then I visit a few years later and she told me you had come back, but you were different. Or so you claimed."

"What she says is true."

"HA! You expect me to believe you?"

Loki shrugged. "No, not really. You probably have no reason to."

Fenris tilted his head slightly, as if trying to figure out if this was some kind of trick.

"So, is there any other reason reason for your visit, Fenris, or were you just looking to kill me?" Loki continued. "Because if it's the latter, I'm afraid that I'll have to fight you on that. But if it's something else, I might be able to help."

Fenris just stared at him for awhile before answering. "Well, I wanted to see if what Hela said was true. I've been out here for weeks trying to figure out just how to do that and then you come strolling in on your own. Though, killing you was also an option."

"So what do you want to do now?" Loki asked.

Fenris once again was silent for a long while before answering. "I'm hungry."

"I hope you don't intend to eat me," Loki replied.

"I imagine you'd make me sick, so, no," Fenris replied. "But I tire of constantly hunting game. Aesir are far easier to catch."

Loki felt a shiver go down his spine at this. "If you even think of harming anybody I will end you," he said.

"You would kill your own son?" Fenris asked.

"If necessary, yes," Loki replied. "So let's make sure it doesn't become necessary."

"What do you propose, Father?"

"I will bring you food daily and you will not eat anybody."

"Heh, we'll see."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was late by the time Loki finally emerged from the forest. He had gone hunting and managed to fell a large buck. He dressed it and cooked it up and Fenris tore into it, devouring it down to the bone. Loki left the wolf settling down to sleep for the night.

He could have teleported back to his room, but he felt like taking a walk to clear his head. He was halfway back to the city when he saw a horse and rider coming toward him. It wasn't too long before he was close enough to recognize the horse, the rider and the magpie flying along side.

"They you are!" Sigyn exclaimed, stopping before him.

"Is something wrong?'

"Is something wrong?" Sigyn repeated. "You disappear for the entire day and when I finally track down Ikol and ask him where you were off to, he told me you had probably gotten eaten!"

"Ikol!" If birds could shrug dismissively, Loki was sure Ikol would have.

"He said there was a rabid wolf," Sigyn continued.

"There was a wolf," Loki admitted. "But he wasn't rabid, just hungry."

"A hungry wolf can be just as dangerous," Sigyn replied. "We should warn the guards."

"He isn't hungry anymore."

"What did you do?" Sigyn asked.

Loki sighed. If Ikol hadn't mentioned anything he could have just not told her. But he found it difficult to lie so directly to her.

"I'll explain on the way back into town."

Sigyn offered her hand and helped Loki swing onto the horse behind her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked after he had explained the situation.

Loki shrugged. "Probably not, but he's my son. I have to try."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It didn't take very long for Loki to realize that his promise to Fenris was easier said than done. He had managed to bring the wolf a daily meal but the timing was sporadic and Fenris wasn't happy about it at all.

"There have been many Aesir roaming around in the forest," Fenris told him as they waited for the goat Loki had bought to cook. "Young, tender children included"

"Fenris," Loki said in a warning tone.

"What?"

Loki sighed. "You know that if anybody catches sight of you they will hunt you down," he said as he pulled the goat from the fire. "I've been doing some research about you. You are not well liked."

"That's rich coming from you," Fenris retorted.

Loki just tossed the goat to Fenris and headed home.

In addition to studying Fenris' history, he began studying various types of binding enchantments. Sigyn was helping him when they came across 'Gleipnir'

"I wouldn't be able to make that and I doubt I could afford to hire anybody who could, if they exist" Loki said. "Besides, I don't want to chain him up. I just need a minor restraint. A leash."

"This is a bad idea," Ikol said for the countless time. Loki had been ignoring him on this matter for a while, but that didn't stop the bird from commenting.

It took several weeks, but they finally found a spell which Loki hoped would work. With Sigyn's help they enchanted a leather belt and then, together, they went into the forest to meet with Fenris.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Well, well," Fenris said when they entered the clearing. "Bring me a little treat?" He looked straight at Sigyn. It unnerved her but she refused to let it show.

So, this was Loki's son? Sigyn didn't understand how and neither did Loki. But Loki was right about Fenris' eyes.

Loki ignored the comment. "Fenris, this is Lady Sigyn."

"Ah, my step-mother."

"Not at the moment," Loki replied.

Sigyn was surprised. Usually when asked about their relationship, Loki would insist they were just friends. She quickly pushed the thought aside and focused on the matter at hand.

"Fenris, this isn't working out," Loki told Fenris, bluntly.

"Heh, so you're going to abandon me?" Fenris asked. "Fine, I found a nice farm not to far from here. A lot of nice, plump kids."

"I'm not abandoning you. I'm taking you to live with me."

Sigyn didn't realize that wolves could make such a surprised expression. Loki chuckled a bit and the surprised look disappeared. Fenris growled.

"I'm sure Asgard will just welcome me with open arms," Fenris said.

"Well, there will definitely be arms involved," Loki retorted. "No, you can go in like that. You'll have to be disguised." He held up the belt.

"Don't take kindly to being bound." Fenris began pacing back and forth.

"You won't be bound. It's a collar. It'll disguise you so you can pass for a normal wolf."

"Your pet?" Fenris snorted

"My guest," Loki replied. "It's your best option."

Fenris stopped in the middle of the clearing and stared at them for a long while. Sigyn tensed, preparing for an attack.

"If you wish to place that on me, you'll have to make a pledge that I will not be bound," Fenris said. "Give the woman the belt. You place you hand in my mouth."

Loki sighed and handed the belt to Sigyn. She took it and gave him a questioning look. _Are you sure?_

Loki gave her a reassuring smile. They walked over to Fenris and the wolf opened his mouth. Loki took a deep breath and placed his hand in. He nodded to Sigyn and she quickly fastened the belt around Fenris' neck. As the enchantment began to take affect, Fenris snapped his jaw down on Loki's hand.

The double disappeared and Loki, standing a couple feet away, dropped the invisibility spell.

"I told you I've done some research on you," he told Fenris with a smirk.

"Heh," Fenris said.

"Besides, I didn't bind you so didn't break my pledge," Loki pointed out.

"You bound my strength," Fenris growled back. "I can feel. Not only am I'm smaller, I'm weaker."

The enchantment reduced Fenris' size. He was still larger than an average wolf not so big as to draw much attention. It was also designed to decrease the wolf's strength, as Fenris had already noticed.

"You're still strong enough to hunt and defend yourself," Loki replied. "And as you accepted my offer, you will have little need to do either. Now come."

Loki held his hand out toward Fenris. For a while, the wolf simple stared at it. At one point he licked his lips and Sigyn thought he was going to take another try for the hand. But eventually, Fenris walked up to Loki and allowed him to take a hold of the belt turned collar. Ikol landed on her shoulder and with a nod to Loki, all four teleported away.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

They arrived in Loki's chambers just in time for somebody to knock on the door.

"Loki?" It was Thor.

Loki sighed and tightened his grip on Fenris' collar. "Enter," he said.

Thor entered the room and paused when he saw Sigyn. "Lady Sigyn, good evening. I did not realize you were visiting. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No," Sigyn said. Then, feeling playing added, "Unfortunately." Thor smiled and Loki managed not to blush too much. "It's good to see you again, Lord Thor."

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Brother?" Loki asked. "I haven't seen you in over a week."

"Yes," Thor nodded. "Partially because of that." He held up the books he was carrying. "Also because I acquired these books on magic and thought you might enjoy them. When did you get a wolf?" Thor paused. "With green eyes."

"Good evening, Uncle," Fenris said.

Loki actually slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. Sigyn might have laughed in a less serious situation. She almost did when Loki mutter. "That's it. No more talking animals."

"Fenris!" Thor almost growled.

"Thor, I can explain," Loki said, stepping in front the wolf.

Thor took a deep breath and stepped back, crossing his arms. "Explain."

"I found him in the forest. It was either this or risk him attacking somebody. I've restrained him and will take full responsibility for his actions and..." Loki paused and took a deep breath. "If necessary I will execute him myself."

"I don't like this," Thor said.

"I know, I know. But, please, Brother, he's my son. I want to give him a chance. Like you gave me a chance."

There was a long silence as Thor considered Loki's words. Even Fenris didn't dare make a sound. Finally, Thor spoke.

"He may stay, for now."

Loki smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Brother."

Thor held up a hand to silence him. "But he is to be secured at all times. Locked in your chambers or in your presence. If I see him about without you I will consider him a threat."

"I understand, Thor," Loki replied. "Thank you, again."

Thor gave Loki the books, bade them good night and then, with one last warning glare at Fenris, left.

Sigyn didn't realize she had tensed up until she felt the muscles in her shoulders begin to loosen. She let out a relieved sigh which Loki echoed.

"Heh, what a fool" Fenris said. "We're going to have some fun, eh, Fath-"

Loki stretched out his hand and closed his fist. Fenris was pushed to the ground by an invisible force. Sigyn let out a small gasp of surprise.

"I'm putting a lot on the line for you. Do not make me regret it." Loki said in a low tone. It was almost a hiss. Sigyn had never heard him speak that way. "Do not underestimate me, Fenris. Do not think me weak and do not think me soft. I've done many dark things in the defense of Asgard. Putting down a rabid wolf would be among the least of them."

It was a side of Loki, of this Loki, that Sigyn had never seen. She was surprised by both Loki's actions and her own reaction. Loki's behavior didn't frighten her in the least. Perhaps it was because she had been witness to far crueler acts from before. Perhaps because these actions were spurred by far nobler motives. Regardless, the fact that Loki felt comfortable enough to show her this side of him also made her feel strangely encouraged.

Loki released his hold on Fenris and his features soften. Fenris cautiously stood up. Loki walked over to him and held out his hand causing Fenris to cower slightly. But Loki just placed a hand on the large wolf's head.

"I don't want to be your enemy, Fenris," Loki said. " Please, don't put me in that position."

Fenris didn't reply. He stood still under Loki's hand for a while, before going over to a corner and curling up.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Loki told her.

Sigyn reached out and gave his hand a light squeeze. "I'm not."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Loki stretched out on his bed with a sigh. Sigyn had just left. Since Loki didn't want to leave Fenris alone, she had brought all of them dinner, even some fresh seeds for Ikol.

"So, who is your mother?" Loki asked Fenris, who was laying on the rug in front of the hearth.

"The giantess Angrboda," Fenris replied. "Hela's mother, too."

"What became of her?"

"Don't know," Fenris replied. "She may be dead or living in Jotunheim or anywhere else."

"How does that work, exactly?" Loki continued. "Two giants producing a wolf."

"And a serpent."

"Excuse me?"

"Jormungand."

Loki sat up. "The Midgard Serpent? That doesn't even make sense." He let out a sigh and leaned back in the bed. "At least it wasn't a horse," he muttered.

"Heh, Sleipnir."

"You know about Sleipnir?"

"Why wouldn't I know about my brother?"

"Broth...but I though...Thor said I didn't...did I?"

"Heh," was all Fenris said.

Loki shook his head. This was too much and it was too late. "Good night, Fenris."

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill you in your sleep?"

"If you do, don't wake me. I'll be quite cross tomorrow if I wake up both dead and tired."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Loki woke up feeling refreshed and still quite alive. He also found himself on the edge up his bed with a large, furry something pressed against his back.

"Fenris, what are you doing?"

"Surely you didn't expect me to sleep on the cold, hard floor, Father."

"The bed is big enough for both of us," Loki replied, pushing at Fenris, though it did little good. "You don't have to crowd me."

Fenris replied by shifting his weight and pushing Loki completely off the bed.

With a huff, Loki jumped to his feet to glare at the large wolf who was now stretched diagonally across the bed.

"Bad dog," Loki said.

"Heh," Fenris replied.

Leaving Fenris snoozing on the bed, Loki went about his morning ablutions. As he finished, there was a tap on the mirror. Loki tapped back and Sigyn entered the room carrying several plates, a pitcher and a bowl.

"Good morning," she sang. "I've brought breakfast. Something for Fenris, too."

Fenris was immediately off the bed and sat before Sigyn with his tail wagging. Loki just chuckled and took the plates.

"Good morning, Lady Sigyn. Thank you for the food."

Loki cleared off his table and placed the plate on it. The bowl, which was filled with various meat, he placed on the floor for Fenris. The wolf tore into it and was almost completely finished by the time Sigyn and he had settled down to eat.

"I hope you slept well," Sigyn said.

"Aside from bed-hogging wolf," Loki replied. "I slept well. And you?"

Sigyn nodded as she took a drink of her juice. "Fenris?"

Fenris, who had finished eating and was now curled up beside the table (closer to Sigyn, Loki noticed), lifted his head and nodded. "The mattress is quite comfortable."

"There's one thing I didn't get to ask you last night, Fenris," Loki said.

"About Sleipnir?"

"No," Loki replied flatly. Sigyn hid a chuckle behind her hand unsuccessfully and quickly apologized when Loki sighed.

"How is your sense of smell? Better than the average wolf?"

"Of course!" Fenris replied.

"Then how is it you didn't realize it was my double placing a hand in your mouth?"

"Heh, maybe your stench permeated the clearing so much that I could tell one from the other," Fenris retorted.

"Maybe you just liked the idea of living in the city so much you ignored the obvious," Sigyn replied.

Fenris let out a 'wuff' and laid back down without comment.

Loki shook his head and smiled at Sigyn. What had he gotten himself into?

He couldn't even begin to imagine. But at least it wouldn't be boring.

* * *

><p>-Sigyn's family trade – This is completely made up but I figured she couldn't just be hanging around all day doing nothing (especially since I killed off her family). So I made her a business woman. What is her family trade? I haven't decided yet but I'm thinking textiles. She also sells potions and salves for a little extra money.<p>

-My version of Loki has, thus far, been a pretty light character – mostly concerned with his relationship with Sigyn. This is the first time I've touched on his darker side.

-Fenris has golden eyes in the comics, I believe, but I gave him green to match Loki.

-Gleipnir is the chain that bound Fenrir (until Loki released him for Ragnarok). It was made with the following ingredients:

The sound of a cat's footfall.

The beard of a woman.

The roots of a mountain.

The sinews of a bear.

The breath of a fish.

The spittle of a bird.

Tyr lost his hand to Fenrir when the Aesir bound him with Gleipnir.

-I like wolves. If I ever got a Husky or Malamute, I'd totally name him Fenrir. :D


	2. Epilogue

**~Epilogue~**

Loki looked at the long list of names before him as he set down the pen.

He wasn't in his chambers. He is in a secret room attached to them that Ikol had shown him; one of many secret locations Loki had kept. It had an enchantment on it that hid him from even the all-seeing Heimdall. It was the perfect location to have a conversations with Ikol about his former life. Ikol's true nature was one secret that Loki was determined to keep.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Well, that's all of the ones that I know of and who are still living, last I heard."

"That's...a long list."

"We're gods. It's what we do."

"That's a ridiculous excuse for getting your jollies with some mortal woman and then leaving her to deal with her half-god child by herself."

"Like you never."

"You know good and well I never."

"Maybe you should."

"Absolutely not!"

"Sigyn need never know. I had most of them after we were married."

"If the old Loki did it, that's good enough reason for me not to."

Ikol scoffed in his birdy way, but didn't reply.

Loki scanned the list of names and noticed one that was rather conspicuously absent.

"Hey, Ikol. What about Sleipnir?"

Ikol let out an indignant squawk. "That eight-legged freak is not mine! Damn that Sturluson! If he hadn't already been long dead by the time I found out about that libel I'd have killed him then brought him back to life so I could kill him again!."

Loki laughed. Well, that was a relief.


End file.
